Don't Tell Dad I Love You
by Snows-Angel
Summary: A GotenxBra fiction with a side of TP. I suck at summaries. Please read! Don't judge it by the Prologue ethier please!


Don't Tell Dad I Love You

Prologue

Bra sat in her seventh period class, writing down notes in her notebook. "Before I end this class period, does everyone know what their homework is?" asked the teacher as she started to erase the white board. Everyone yelled out 'yes' as they started to gather their things and pack them away inside their backpacks. "Miss Briefs, would you be so kind and tell everyone what the homework is so they won't forgot?" Bra lifted her head up and said, "The assignment is to read a book within the week vacation and then write a book report on it. And then either find our favorite poem or write a poem that contains twenty lines." The teacher smiled and then went on talking about what type of poem she wanted and how long the book report was.

Bra started to doze off, not concerned with what the teacher was saying since she had already finished the assignment over three or four days ago. What she was working on now was extra credit, for all her classes. The last semester she had gotten all B's and being the daughter of one of the most smartest person on the planet, those types of grades weren't good enough. Bulma had demanded that the school have Bra take summer school to make up for her 'poor' grades. If she didn't make up for her grades then Bulma would make Bra attend the same year and classes all over again no matter how much better her grades had gotten. Bra was expected to always get A+'s or there would be some sort of consequence. But it wasn't that easy for Bra.

Her father wanted her to be a tough fighter, a girl who has a good head on her shoulder's along with a good strong body to support that head.

The bell soon rang, interrupting Bra from her thoughts. "Have a good two week vacation class." Bra got up from her seat and started making her way into the parking lot.

Bra walked into her house, and then walked into the kitchen. A note lay on the refrigerator, most likely for Bra. Bra picked the note up and started to read it. It said:

**Dear Bra,**

**Your father and I will be gone for the next four or three days. Most likely four days tops. Trunks will be watching you, even though I know that you are old enough to not need a baby sitter. Please finish all of your homework before you go anywhere. Do not be a big problem for your brother.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

Bra sighed and crumpled the note up, and then threw it away. _Me? A big problem? Puh-lease._ Bra started to make her way up to her room, getting ready to do all of her extra credit homework before her brother got home, which wouldn't be until tomorrow morning around 7:30 am, he had a meeting and tons of paper work to do at the office. Once Bra entered her room, she threw herself on the bed, hugging her pillow. _Bra Briefs, daughter of the smartest woman on Earth. Daughter of the second or third strongest man on Earth. Little sister of one of the two most handsome men on Earth. Will I always be someone like that? Will I never be a person of my own? People barely even know my name. They always say, 'Hey, your Bulma's daughter!' or 'Look, it's Trunks Briefs' little sister! Can you give your brother our number?'_

Bra growled, turning over onto her stomach. Her whole family wanted something from her. She had to be special just like everyone in her family. She even had to marry someone worthy. Take her brother for example, he was going to marry Bra's best friend, Pan Son. Keywords: **_Was going to_**. But no, something came up. What was that something? Marron Chestnut. Marron had spread a rumor about Pan, so Trunks broke up with Pan. The whole Briefs family had turned against Pan, everyone except Bra. She knew her friend was innocent, she knew Marron only wanted to have money and to also have everyone love her. So, Bulma was really angry at Pan and wouldn't allow her to see Trunks.

_**I don't think that this is a good place to end it, but yeah. This is my first shot at a fanfiction. I am new so yeah. Anyway, read and review! Be honest!**_

_**Snows Angel**_


End file.
